In Equal Sacrifice (Russion Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: She could never quite figure out why she loved him. He was harsh, manipulative and cruel. But not to her. Perhaps this was why she loved him.


**Автор:** Exia  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/10528448/1/In-Equal-Sacrifice  
**Фэндом:** Однажды в сказке  
**Персонажи:** Румпельштильцхен/Белль  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Ангст, Hurt/comfort  
**Предупреждения:** ОМП  
**Размер:** Мини, 5 страниц  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Она никогда не понимала, за что полюбила его. Он был резким, жестоким манипулятором.  
Но не с ней.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
с разрешения переводчика.

**Примечания автора:**  
Почему-то влюбилась именно в эту пару, хотя она предполагается каноном.

перевод стихотворения - Вадим Беляков

Она никогда не понимала, за что полюбила его. Он был резким, жестоким манипулятором. Он смеялся нал глупостью других и упивался этим ещё больше, когда ему удавалась манипулировать ими, заставляя делать ещё больше глупостей. Ему не хватало сочувствия, он заботился только о достижении собственных целей, он уничтожал тех, кого не мог больше использовать. И даже тех, кто был ему нужен. Он был монстром.

Но не с ней.

С того момента, как он забрал её в свой замок, он относился к ней по-разному. Он кричал и проклинал её, требовал, чтобы она видела только его тёмное, почерневшее сердце. Но он ни разу не поднял на неё руку, ни разу не использовал против неё магию, ни разу не угрожал ей. Поэтому она никогда не боялась его.

Она смотрела ему в глаза, когда другие бы съёжились. Она спорила там, где другие бы согласились. Она поднималась тогда, когда другие бы сбежали. Конечно, она понимала, почему другие боялись его. Но она отказывалась бояться его. Он не давал ей повода для этого, и она была уверена, никогда не даст.

У неё не было никаких иллюзий о том, что он за человек. Он мог содрать кожу живьём с человека только за то, что тот попытался обокрасть его. Но он не наказал её, когда она освободила его пленника и не позволила ему забавляться над ним.

Некоторые мужчины осыпают своих женщин бесполезными побрякушками. Он предложил ей библиотеку, переполненную знаниями, и настоял на том, чтобы она проводила в ней как можно больше времени для «поддержания чистоты». В прошлом потенциальные женихи осыпали её золотом и драгоценностями, дарили прекрасные ткани и великолепных меринов. Он не дал ей ничего, кроме возможности стать независимой.

Он не изменился для неё. Не так, чтобы она могла видеть. Он всё ещё был груб и жесток, наслаждался играми, которые вёл. Она ничего не говорила и не делала, чтобы смягчить условия его контрактов. Ничто не приводило его в ярость быстрее, чем предложение того, чтобы сделка осталась незаконченной, невыполненной.

Но она должна была признать, что всё изменилось. В нём… и в ней.

Со следующего человека, пойманного на воровстве, не содрали живьём кожу. Он был заклеймён словом «вор» на его лбу, и был отпущен. Ужасная судьба, что не говори. Но всё же он остался при своей коже.

Через Румпельштильцхена Белль увидела больше мира, чем когда-либо могла мечтать. В жизни, которая у неё была, она видела только хорошую, счастливую сторону. Но ведь ещё существовали голод и бедность, она видела нищих женщин на улицах, тощих, как тростинки, детей с раздутыми животами, и оплакивала их. Но не это она видела через Румпельштильцхена. Однажды он сказал ей, что люди приходят к нему только тогда, когда ищут власть. Она не поверила ему, или, возможно, не поняла. Но когда третий вор попытается ограбить переполненные золотом комнаты Румпельштильцхена, она крикнет Тёмному, чтобы остановить его: «нет!», уверенная в том, что будет услышана.

И остановит его.

Одно небрежное движение рукой и связанный вор с кляпом во рту неловко падает в кресло, в то время, как Румпельштильцхен оказывается у Белль за спиной и нервно шепчет ей на ухо:

— Нет? Нет? Ты смеешь командовать Тёмным? — он хихикает — ужасный пронизывающий звук.

— Я только смею быть услышанной.

— Да, да? А это что? Что за подвиг для того, кто стремился хотя бы за пригорошней моего золота? — Румпельштильцхен вернулся к тому человеку и, взяв прядь его волос, вдохнул запах. Глаза мужчины расширились в панике, и он попытался увернуться, из-за чего он с глухим стуком снова упал на пол. Белль сочувственно поморщилась, Румпельштильцхен что-то щебетал, и она снова вздрогнула, когда он сделал шаг к мужчине и пнул его. Он балансировал на одной ноге, в то время, как его вторая нога опустилась на бедро мужчины. Тёмный, проигнорировав приглушённый стон мужчины, встал перед Белль с расширившимися от удовлетворения зрачками.

— Ну, дорогуша. Поспеши, поспеши. У тебя нет целого дня, даже если у меня есть. Что ты думаешь твой вор собрался делать с моим золотом? — Он поднял палец, прервав её, когда она открыла рот, собираясь заговорить. — Угадаешь, я его отпущу, и он сможет взять столько золота, сколько сможет унести.

Она нахмурилась, пытаясь изучить мужчину. В этих попытках негде было разгуляться. Одет он был не лучше и не хуже всех тех людей, что она видела. Наконец она заговорила, делая всё для того, чтобы спасти жизнь человеку:

— Он хочет купить всё необходимое для жизни. Еду, одежду, кров для него и его семьи.

Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся, блеснули почерневшие зубы, и она поняла, что ошиблась.

— О, дорогуша. Ты всё ещё так невинна после стольких месяцев. Моё сердце может быть черно, но оно не самое тёмное в этой комнате. Этот человек стремится сделать то, чего я не сделал бы никогда.

Она упрямо вздёрнула подбородок, не желая верить.

—Да? Тогда может ты скажешь какова его цель?

— Я? — он прижал к груди, и был он Тёмным или нет, сейчас он был олицетворением невинности. — Не я, дорогуша, — когда он заговорил, его невинность исчезла, погребённая тёмным ликованием. — Давай послушаем его! — Румпельштильцхен снова повернулся к мужчине и кончиками двух пальцев уватился за тряпку, закрывавшую тому рот. — Давай заключим сделку, милая пташка, — прошептал он довольно громко, чтобы Белль могла услышать. Ты скажешь ей, что действительно собирался сделать с моим золотом, и ты останешься живым и невредимым. Но за каждую попытку солгать ты лишишься пальца, а когда закончатся пальцы, я заберу твою голову. Что скажешь, пташка? Твоя жизнь в обмен на правду? Хм?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Румпельштильцхен потянул за кляп. Тянул, тянул и продолжал тянуть. Ярд или даже больше, прежде чем полностью вытащил. Гораздо больше, чем нужно, чтобы человек не задохнулся. Румпельштильцхен хихикнул и тряхнул тканью раз, второй и она изменила цвет с тускло-коричневого до шелковисто-чёрного, расшитого золотом. Он обвязал его вокруг шеи, пока мужчину тошнило.

Белль поспешила к нему, чтобы позаботится о нём, предложить воды. Но Румпельштильцхен велел ей оставаться на месте и молчать таким тоном, что она не посмела ослушаться. В конце концов мужчина перестал кашлять, и его дыхание выровнялось.

И он заговорил.

Связанный, терзаемый болью, лёжа в собственной блевотине, вор говорил и говорил, грубым голос он в деталях рассказывал все развратные вещи, которые он сделал бы, обладая купленной властью. Он смотрел на неё, пока говорил, её глаза округлились от ужаса, а он оставался вялым от скуки.

Она отвернулась задолго до того, как он закончил. Его слова заглушал гул в шум от того, что её стошнило. _Дети. Он говорил о детях._

Румпельштильцхен оказался рядом, тёплая рука легла ей на спину, утешая, мягко поглаживая. И её смятение исчезло без жалоб и порицания. Она, не задумываясь, повернулась к нему и яростно обняла, нуждаясь в том, чтобы он её удержал. И он также крепко обнял её.

Она отстранилась, и он увидел, что её лицо мокрое от слёз. И хотя его глаза были сухими, она видела ту боль, что притаилась глубоко в них. Он кивнул, стёр пальцами слёзы с её лица, снова кивнул и мягко развернул её к пленнику. Румпельштильцхен встал позади неё и положил руки ей на плечи, ободряя своей силой.

— Один вопрос, — она обратилась к психопату, лежащему на полу. — Только один. Вы когда-нибудь остановились бы?

— Да.

Сука, из Тёмного замка сбежала сука, визжа и рыча, она скрылась в сумерках. Она побежала так быстро, как только могла, оставляя следы в пыли и грязи. Три следа чётко отображали собачий — четыре пальца. Но последний… только три.

Белль стояла у окна, когда собака убежала, выпросив и выцарапав остатки жизни. Румпельштильцхен наложил на него заклинание, чтобы быть уверенным, что он никогда больше не сможет причинить вред ни одному ребёнку.

Она вздрогнула, когда тяжёлое тепло накрыло её плечи и спину. Белль провела рукой по элегантному плащу, которым Тёмный укрыл её. Она повернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить вспышку у дверей в другом конце комнаты, когда он исчез. На столике возле её любимого кресла у камина стояла кружка подслащенного шоколада на тёплом молоке и книга, в которой — она совершенно уверена — счастливый конец.

Возможно, поэтому она любила его.

Оставил старый Дуглас дом,  
Взяв только лошадь под седлом,  
Его вёл рыцарь Роберт Брюс  
В доспехах, шлеме золотом

Чтоб на полях Святой Земли,  
Как понимаем мы, могли  
Всё пламя верности сердец  
Сложить на жертвенник любви.

Шанс предоставила судьба,  
И Дуглас мог попасть туда,  
Но шла священная война  
В земле Испании тогда.

А Мавр весьма удачлив был,  
Но не сдержать отваги пыл  
Ввязаться в бой за Бога честь,  
Хоть он о цели не забыл.

Пусть так судьбою решено  
За Бога обнажить клинок.  
Сердца людей к Святой Земле  
Должны стремиться всё равно.

Но в битве встречен сильный враг,  
Трепещет в окруженье флаг,  
Резервов нужен свежий полк  
Чтоб хоть единый сделать шаг,

Но не поможет день спасти  
И ноги с поля унести.  
На то способен лишь сигнал,  
Что мир в итоге возвестит.

На сердце с цепью золотой  
Вперёд бросается он в бой,  
Воскликнув: «Сердце или смерть!»  
В стремленье жертвовать собой.

По праву каждый сердце мог,  
Как безнадёжной битве долг,  
Отдать, и чем сильней любовь,  
Тем больше силы в нужный срок

Для быстрых проблесков меча,  
Презрев усталость на плечах,  
Достойной жертвой сердце то,  
Святой Земле души свеча.  
(с) Роберт Фрост


End file.
